


Necessary Accessory

by LoveThemFiercely



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Office, Costumes, F/M, Nikola Tesla - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/pseuds/LoveThemFiercely
Summary: Prompt:  "Okay, stop. Explain to me again exactly why you're wearing *that?*", Five-sentence prompt





	Necessary Accessory

"Okay, stop. Explain to me again exactly why you're wearing *that?*"

“It’s dress as a famous person day at the office; there was a memo,” Rey said, looking down at the dapper suit she was wearing, complete with waistcoat and pocket watch; it went nicely with the center-parted greased hair and black bar of mustache.

Ben raised his eyebrow as he looked her over from head to toe; Rey suspected he was kind of digging the look, but he said only “Are you supposed to be Groucho Marx?”

“Of course not, if I were supposed to be Groucho Marx, I’d’ve brought a cigar and some glasses; *clearly* I’m Nikola Tesla,”  she growled at him; he seemed to find that hilarious.

“Uh-huh,” he said, with a suspicious choked sound to his voice, and turned back to his desk; was he really just going to shoot holes in her whole idea and then go back to work?

Rey had sat back down at her own desk, about to just tear off the mustache and resign herself to fielding questions about her random weird outfit all day; but a few minutes later, she turned around at a tap on her shoulder to see Ben holding out a perfect miniature office-supply replica of a Tesla coil.


End file.
